


Glass

by GreatGawain



Series: Floyd Fun [2]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatGawain/pseuds/GreatGawain
Summary: Roger suddenly discovers and acts on an attraction to someone who, he realizes, he should have noticed a long time ago (edited and revised from original deviantART submission)
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters
Series: Floyd Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct your attention to these pictures before reading so as to better visualize Rog as he's intended to look in this story: https://tmblr.co/ZPCipwYNLSw_yW00

The anger…

Radiating around the vicinity in tight, strong ripples. It exploded with every movement the other made, like seismic emissions from an earthquake.

"FUCK OFF, David, my _God_!" Roger shouted, closing the argument that was followed by a brusque flicking-off from his intended target. He pulled his hands through his oddly long brown hair and let out an irritated huff at the same time.  
"I'm not going ANYWHERE," the retaliation came, from the man whose hair was longer if only by a few inches.  
Roger turned swiftly on his heel and stomped over to the fridge, plucked a bottle of his beloved elixir out of the chilly air, and slammed the door shut with his booted foot. He walked over to the kitchen table, bottle opener in hand as he glared at David's back.

Why did he always have to contradict him? Roger never understood why people generally never accepted the fact that he could be right. And he usually was. So he thought, anyway. He felt… like no one would listen to him. Here he was, barking out orders to his fellow band members and no one would obey. Why couldn't they just _hear_ him? Maybe he had something going for him. Ever since Gilmour's entry into the group it seemed their attention span towards Roger had… waned. Was he that intriguing, the kid? Roger was intriguing, too. Wasn't he? And he had the know-how, the power, the ability to capture their attention, all of it. But why wouldn't they listen? It made him so _angry_ sometimes…

And these thoughts became so overpowering in Roger Waters' mind that, eyes narrowed to deathly slits, he didn't remember what he was doing with his fingers and proceeded to flick his wrist much too hard and shattered the entire top of the beer bottle.

"Good God, Rog, chill out," David exclaimed somewhat calmly as he turned around, where Roger stood blinking and gazing down at the broken object in front of him.  
His hand still clutched the bottle opener, and his opposite still grasped the drink firmly, but the portion of the table directly in front of him was sprinkled with pieces of broken brown glass.  
"Sod off, twat, _I’ve_ got it," he snapped, hitting David's hand out of the way as he reached to help clear the mess. An annoyed look crossed David's brow once again and he frowned, straightening and walking out of the room.  
Roger sighed angrily and swept the shards into his hand, blatantly ignoring any safety precautions. Dumping them into the trash, he walked back over to the drink where it still stood on the tabletop, and picked it up with an exasperated expression.

"Quite the temper today," a voice suddenly reappeared from behind him, making Roger twinge with surprise and drop the bottle on the floor, destroying whatever was left of it onto the hardwood.

He  
Was  
Furious.

"DAVID JON _FUCKING_ GILMOUR I WILL MURDER YOU!" he screamed, then kicked the largest piece of glass and sent it shooting past David's leg, where it smashed into the wall behind him. David watched it collide with the hard surface before turning to face a hurricane of wrath.  
_"First,_ ok, you come in here criticizing the lyrics, ok, _the lyrics,_ to the song I've just spent _days_ working on, alright. _Then,_ then you continue to scrap with me about how I'm _wrong_ and you're oh-so-bloody _right_ about everything in the world when I really couldn't give a shit about your existence anymore, and _THEN_ you go off and scare the fucking living _hell_ out of me and make a big mess out of- just- _I HATE YOU!"_  
Roger was on an unstoppable rage now, grinding his shoe into the pieces of glass and screaming out of sheer fury. Then he suddenly turned and grabbed David by the shirt, slamming him into the wall.  
"I swear, Gilmour," he whispered through clenched teeth, "I will fucking fire you and bring someone else in if you don't get off my fucking nerves."

David's demeanor hadn't changed at all since he'd reentered the room, which infuriated Roger even more. He simply took hold of his wrists and made use of his strong upper body, pulling his fists down and firmly grabbing onto his shoulders.  
"Rog. You're such a great friend, you really are. But I think you must know that the song you're referring to was the one I wrote the _music_ for, so I feel I'm entitled to critique your lyrics. Second, I like to back up my arguments. And third, you really should get a haircut."  
Roger glared daggers into the annoyingly calm, blue sea his band mate had for eyes, and, breathing heavily, unclenched his fists.

"Do you get enjoyment," he hissed as David the clean freak commenced tidying the floor, "out of plucking my nerves? Because it seems you just bask in the glee you get from making me pissed as every fuck."  
The one with the longer hair stood up again and faced Roger. He smiled a crooked smile, a glint in his eyes. "Yes, Rog, that's exactly what I do. I like to get you good and angry for absolutely no reason at all."  
Roger was _just_ about to retaliate with something extremely horrible and nasty when David turned around and marched over to the trash can to dump out the mess.

There it was.

Right in front of him was the most glorious and beautiful sight he had ever beheld: perfectly sculpted, shaped just right, it was absolutely gorgeous.

David's ass.

Roger's eyes were transfixed on the sight, and so much so that for a second he forgot to be angry at the man and drooled over his backside instead. How hadn't he noticed it before tonight? It was so damn big it HAD to be noticed…  
The fireworks were dimmed as he turned back around and Roger was left glaring into his eyes. His smirking eyes…

"Hmm? Haven't got an answer for that one, eh? A first the great Georgie has ever been left blank for a response."  
"That'll be enough, damn it," Roger hissed in response to the other's cascading guffaws. It made him livid that he couldn't figure out just how to end the argument, in his favor of course, and get that luscious body in his bed.  
"Rick and Nick'll have such a laugh when they hear how…" David continued chiding quietly to himself as he kept cleaning the room. Roger stood silent. He continued to sneak peeks at the other parts of David's body, trying to hide his prying eyes behind his, thankfully, long hair. Now it came to good use.  
It was when David bent over that Roger felt himself blush and look away, for the tight black jeans the man wore were just a thread too small for his legs and separated from the hem of his shirt, revealing a strip of pale skin. He wanted to look, he knew he did, but he forbade himself to set an eye on the lovely sight.  
_Just get in my arms already…_

When he had finished, David turned again to see Roger standing in the far side of the room, arms folded across his chest and flashing green eyes still staring at him. _Odd,_ he though, but didn't think any more of it. He walked over to him.  
"Learned your lesson, little boy?" he tried to ask without breaking, but didn't make it and returned to doubling over, loud & hearty laughs ringing from his mouth.  
Roger stood still, unamused.  
"Are you done."  
"Ah, f'you mean cracking jokes at you whenever I can, no. Never."  
"Not _that_ you brainless bint, I meant- oh never mind," Roger sighed, knowing it was hopeless to try to harp on him when he was in this impenetrably humorous mood. He felt his crotch twitch when David patted his shoulder.  
"Great lad, I hope you never change," he said, walking away and leaving Roger alone to argue back and forth with himself.

The activity of the evening left Roger fuming, at himself and the escapable beauty of his new and latest obsession: David.  
After Nick and Richard came home he had turned to secluding himself in his room, puttering around and amusing himself until night almost fell at long last and the sky was a fiery orange.  
"Seems at this time something always happens," Roger commented to himself as he plucked absently at his bass. As if to answer him, a knock came upon his door and he stilled his hands. It opened at his approval and David was presently walking into the room, eliciting from Roger a quick rush to fix his overall appearance while rising from his bed.

"So uh, we're cool?" he asked, looking out into the twilight. Roger followed his gaze, searching for whatever he was staring at. But of course, he found nothing.  
"Yeah," he said. This was the norm for them, the way they always made up from arguments. The same routine. "What're you doing here?"  
"Just making sure we're not leaving bad tastes in each other's mouths," David replied, scratching his head of long hair. He didn't move his eyes from where they were glued to the horizon.  
"Mmkay."  
"I umm…" David started, shuffling his feet. Roger's heart very subtly hastened its beat.  
"I… didn't really mean what I said earlier. About the song."  
"Hmm? Oh, right. Well, I could have figured that," Roger scoffed, trying his best to casually shrug off the memory the way he normally would.  
David smiled slightly. "Yeah I… I don't really think I meant any of that. I don't think _you_ meant any of what you said."  
"Sure about that?"  
David snorted a laugh. "Please, Rog. I used to have fights like that with Syd all the time and each instance he was just speaking in anger. Just spewed out a load of rubbish."  
Roger twirled a lock of hair in his fingers, twisting it in and out of his knuckles. "Well that's Syd. We're quite different."  
"That's true," David said, still mesmerized by the glow of the sun. Not once had he removed his eyes from where they rested on the horizon. Roger glanced a quick look at him, sighing inside at his pretty body. He itched to hold it…

"So uh…" he started hopelessly, trying to end the silence that surrounded them. David finally turned to go, then stopped. Roger raised an eyebrow.  
"Rog, why _are_ you growing your hair out so long?" David queried, facing the man to whom he spoke. Roger tilted his head, slightly confused. "Wot?"  
"Your hair's almost long as mine, 'n we all know that's long as any bird's out there," David said. He took a section of Roger's bangs and swept through them with his fingertips, making their owner shiver. "What happened to your old style?"  
Roger didn't really know what to say, and he didn't want to say anything as he was much more transfixed at how close David was getting. He was practically a chest hair's length away from his own torso.  
"Hmm?" David pressed again, softly, now running a hand down the length of Roger's hair. Roger's skin tingled where the fingers brushed lightly against his cheek and ear. He felt himself leaning in, closer to David's face. Carefully he placed a hand on the strong, broad shoulder, and was surprised to find he wasn't pushed away. Was it possible that David…?

His heart was racing. Was something happening already? Why was he so nervous? What was going on? His eyes flitted nervously up and down David's face, coming to rest on the full lips a breath away from his own. He felt the tip of his tongue slip out and run across the length of his own mouth.  
Their eyes were nearly closed, their faces almost touching, David's fingers weaved into Roger's long tresses and Roger's hands holding David's arms when the floor creaked from outside in the hallway and their eyes met and widened, and they were given just enough time to separate and compose themselves before Nick strode into the room.

"GUESS what _I_ made," he asked haughtily, obviously very proud of himself. Roger flicked his eye over to where David stood, but he was looking down at his feet, fumbling with his hands. So, he took the liberty of answering.  
"What."  
" _I_ made… a ROAST."  
"Oh, get a life, Nick," Roger groaned, secretly pleased to see the corner of David's mouth turn up slightly from behind his hanging hair.  
Nick gave him a wounded look, his ecstatic grin crashing to the floor. "You know what, I spent two hours preparing that chap for dinner and I don't need _you_ to ruin my joy. You can eat it or starve, I don't care."  
"Leave it to Nick to waste a fine piece of meat," David muttered non-discreetly, earning him a playful smack on the arm as he looked back at Roger and followed Nick out of the room. Their eyes met for half a second and Roger was struck with the wave of beauty that now hit him each time he set his gaze on the man. He quickly tried to think of something to say, but sooner than soon the moment passed and Roger was left watching the two walk down the hall, now already in their own conversation. But he smiled to himself, because he knew what had happened. In the short, warm moment their glances had crossed, he understood the underlying message they both had hastily exchanged:

_Later…_

Roger was excited all through his meal. Since the four of them would never dream of having a dinner all at once, together, the unspoken rule that had established itself over time was that dinner was eaten in "sessions," no more than two at a time. Unfortunately Roger ate alone, missing David by a mere few seconds. But he was the recipient of – what he thought was – a cheeky wink as he passed by his object of desire.  
He quickly downed the food, which he had to admit really _was_ very good, and closed himself in his room again. The very last, tiny strips of sunlight were peeking through his window.

 _Why isn't it dark yet?_ he wondered to himself, before realizing it was summer. He looked out into the rich, ruby red. Pulling the window open to allow some of it into the room, he hugged himself in the warm breeze that encircled him. He was finally coming to peace with his mind…

Some time later, Roger looked over at Nick's snoring figure beside him, curled up on the couch in front of the rambling TV, and he slowly got up before tiptoeing silently out of the living room. He had returned back downstairs after only a few minutes of pacing his bedroom and feeling no motivation to do anything productive by himself while he waited for night to fully arrive. Then he peeked into Richard's room, where the musician lay asleep on his bed.  
Everything was perfect.  
He crept his way upstairs, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to expect, and not really caring either. He left everything up to chance to decide.  
A smile played on his lips as he reached the top of the case and made his way down the hall. His bare feet padded along the carpet. When he reached the door, he surprised himself by not thinking twice, and simply knocked.  
"Come in."  
David turned around from where he sat on the floor, unfolded his legs, and stood up all in one motion. Roger made his way over and simply paused before him, looking over his elegant frame.

And now he didn't know what to do.

Here David was, right in front of him, waiting for him and he didn't even know where to start. Should he say something? Should he just go at him? He bit the inside of his lip hard and looked at the perfectly sculpted face.  
A soft breeze wafted through the room as David looked up from behind the bar of moonlight across his face. He had opened his window, too. They could be so like-minded sometimes…  
His azure eyes glittered and laughed happily, like his lips almost did. A tiny smile slowly spread, and Roger felt himself grinning too. He couldn't help it. With such a cute expression, he couldn't feel anything…

"I know what you're thinking," David whispered, slowly reaching out his arms to wrap gently around Roger's waist. Roger shuddered at his caring touch as he rested his own hands on his shoulders again. It felt every bit as good as he knew it would.  
He blinked, then tilted his head. "What?"  
"You're thinking… you're nervous."  
Roger froze. Was it really that obvious? Shit! How had he been presenting himself? This was so embarrassing…  
"W- maybe I am," he responded coyly, slowly pushing David onto his bed. He grinned and ran his hand down Roger's back.  
"Don't be such a nervous sod," he giggled, and Roger had to laugh too. The whole idea _was_ pretty ridiculous… but they had somehow made it to this point, hadn't they?

He crawled over David carefully, like a cat, his legs straddling his hips. He breathed in the smell of outside as another warm gust came in, carrying the sound of softly rustling leaves in the background. He looked down at David and smiled, his long tresses falling around their faces as he felt his friend's hands pull him closer. Staring into each other's eyes, a sense of peace and unity came between them. They knew what the other wanted.

Roger slowly dipped his head down after licking his lips, and pressed the soft skin to David's waiting mouth. A feeling of electricity flashed through him and his heart pounded rapidly. This was something he had never experienced, and it felt so good…  
He could hear David whine softly in his throat, and that made his pulse quicken further to a dizzying rate. His head spun and he closed his eyes tighter, trying to pace himself against the desperation clawing its way to the surface.  
He removed his lips and slowly reopened his eyes to see David look up at him from half-closed lids. He smirked again and wrapped his hands in Roger's hair before pulling him down into a deeper, longer kiss.  
"Mmm…" he was delicious, and nothing had ever felt better.  
Not even his wife…

Oh God his wife.

Roger's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up on David's waist. The man underneath him frowned, confused, while he stroked Roger's side.  
"Something wrong?" David inquired, blinking his sparkling eyes. Roger looked into them and sighed. He hated to let a pretty thing like him get away, but…  
"I uh… I just don't think Jude'd approve…"  
David's expression softened and he opened his mouth slightly to say something but stopped as Roger clutched his hips in his big hands, and it was his turn to stare out the window.  
"I mean, what would she think…" he continued, squeezing his fingers slowly in a massaging action on David's hips. "I couldn't humiliate her like that. Or myself, especially. I'd look like a chuffing moron."  
"Well, uh, don't tell her then,” he responded with slight difficulty. The hands on his skin were making him positively aroused.  
He looked down at David and sighed again, stretching out alongside him and resting his arm on his broad torso. "I can't keep something like this just… hidden."  
"Well… then I don't know, Rog," David said, taking Roger's hand and lacing his own fingers through it. Roger rested his head on top of his chest and closed his eyes.  
"Swear to me you won't tell anyone," he said, listening to the wind breathe and David tussle his hair, his lover caressing his head.  
"’Course."

And that was it. Said in the right tone, at the right pitch. David smiled to himself, satisfied. And Roger grinned outwardly, pleased with what had happened. He felt reassured now, just from the sweet sound of David's happy voice. It was the little things that got him.

When he woke up, it was completely blackened inside the room. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out a sense of dimension, as everything felt like a large, shadowy mass before him. Before lifting his head, Roger noticed that he was curled up on David’s bed in a rather peculiar position – a sort of c-shape, but with his arms crooked below him.

Slowly he tried to lift his head, but it was too dark to identify anything. Sleep burned at his eyes so, groaning quietly, he turned over and fell victim to slumber again.

The second time Roger awoke it was still blankly dark. Time was a blur and he still didn't know what the hour was. He had just made up his mind to get out of the room and regain his sense of life, perhaps find a clock, when he suddenly became very aware of something large directly in front of him.  
It was big. It was warm. It was breathing. It was David, snoring softly on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other lying beside him.

Roger almost choked himself trying not to laugh; David looked so cute it was hilarious. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched him sleep, biting his lip intensely and holding back a ferocious breath of laughter lest he wake the sleeping beauty.  
It came when the slightly parted, full lips and halo-like hair spread across the pillow became too much for Roger, and he placed a thin hand gently on the moving chest.

David's sparkling eyes slowly fluttered open, and when he caught sight of Roger leaning over him he smiled sleepily.  
"Mmm… where were you earlier?" Roger asked between gentle kisses. David grinned again and stroked his cupped hand along Roger's cheek, sending shivers through his spine.  
"Had the desire for a fag for some reason."  
"In the middle of the night?"  
"Strange urges."  
"Strange indeed," he commented, bumping his nose to David's soft neck. He heard the other sigh and he slipped his hands underneath his tight t-shirt while his tongue explored the stubbly skin.

"Touch me," David whispered, panting against Roger's ear. He understood and moved his hands from where they gently rubbed his smooth chest to down between his thighs, where he found a pleasantly firm bulge. It took everything in his power not to melt away when David let out a moan that was so sultry with lust he nearly spent right then and there. In that moment he succumbed to his ravenous hunger for that beautiful man.  
"Take this off." Roger tugged at David's shirt before he pulled his own over his head. David obeyed and quietly lay back down beside his lover. Their hot skin kissed as the bassist pulled his body over top of him.  
"Oh fuck… yesss…" Roger groaned quietly when David pressed their crotches together. He muted himself in David's kiss, sucking on his lip and holding tightly to his broad shoulders as the gorgeous being gently rubbed his genitalia against Roger's.

They continued passionately devouring each other’s mouths in David's bed for the next several minutes, at one point going so hard David screamed and Roger had to quickly plaster his palm against his mouth, lest he wake the entire household. When they finally slowed as a result of sore hips the guitarist rolled off and nuzzled his nose into Roger's chest. Roger curled his arms around his and grinned.  
"Ready for something better?"  
David smiled wickedly.  
"Always."

Roger grabbed his arms and pulled his face towards his, devouring his lips in another ferocious kiss. They rolled around the bed, wrapping their legs around each other and holding one another impossibly close.  
"Gonna fuck your brains out," Roger murmured with their faces together before uniting their tongues. His hand went to David's zip and before he knew it, David almost had Roger's pants off as well. They now slid smoothly against one another, caressing the soft, warm skin that was hidden underneath the sheets. Soon though, through their sighs and groans, Roger took hold of the back of David’s neck and pulled them together. Their foreheads rested together and Roger whispered, "Are you scared?"  
He had meant it teasingly, as if to taunt his lover and see if he would dare back down. But through the midnight shadow, he was shocked to see the blue blink and a quiet voice slowly mutter "Yes…"

Roger moved back and looked at his whole face. Now he noticed the taut lips, the slightly widened eyes that housed… a growing sense of fear?  
He felt perplexed, and slightly hurt. "Why… why did you agree to… then?" he wondered, and David shook his head, the worry not leaving his eyes.  
"I- I don't know," he said shamefully, casting his gaze from Roger's green irises down to his chest. His eyelashes fluttered over his sight, trying to conceal his embarrassment. "I think maybe… I didn't really think… you'd go through with it…"  
"Do I ever not follow through with anything?" David's arms were still tightly woven around his, and his hands still gripped his shoulders. "I- I don't know Rog, I- I'm sorry," he firmly closed his eyes and continued to look away. He felt ashamed of himself, having let his throbbing hard-on take his better judgment. How weak he must seem to Roger now, and how pathetic…

Roger bit his lip and gently rubbed his nose against David's cheek. He felt confused about his love, this object of every inch of his desire. He was so sure he’d finally had him… why had he backed down? His pride was hurt and his heart ached.  
"I understand." _How badly I've been wanting to fuck you…_  
David held his arms around Roger's back and pulled him down close to his body.  
"I'm sorry Rog, I- I really love you…"  
_Oh you don't know how much I love you too…_ His remorseful words put back at least a little bit of happiness in his mind. Roger slipped off from on top of him and reclined on his side. Now that the rush of lust had left him he wasn't sure he'd have the energy to do it anyway.

"Oh, you like touching me there, don't you…"  
"Nowhere else my hand would rather be."  
"Most go for the back…"  
"Now that you mention it, get off your ass so I can feel it."  
David rolled up on his side, matching Roger's pose on the bed next to him, and sighed on his chest while he held onto his hips.  
"You've a baby's arse," Roger mused, and he snickered as David broke quickly away from him.  
"There, you've just gone and ruined it for yourself," he muttered, a devilish grin on his face. Roger playfully pinched his ass, emitting a swift, shrill shriek from its owner who had his mouth covered by Roger's hand this time.  
"You're a right screamer," he teased, sending them both into giggles. High on their young love for each other, they cuddled under the blankets and whispered words of passion to each other as they stroked and fondled each other tenderly.  
They now felt no need to rush things; after all, this was only their first time acknowledging what had been brewing beneath the surface and translating it into word and action. The road to consummation stretched on before them with endless potential. Besides, Roger pondered as they carefully explored new territories with their prying hands and eyes, it was probably best to let this matter progress slowly; he wanted to do this right, without making any fatal mistakes that could ruin the beautiful thing that was only just beginning to blossom.

"Y'think I should go now…?" Roger finally raised, as they lay side by side, arms behind their heads, in a post-intimacy haze. David stretched his muscled arms and yawned. "Only make a promise that this isn't the last time and you've permission to go."  
"I'll be back," Roger said, smiling as they stood up next to the bed and breathed on each other's faces in a series of gentler kisses. Roger turned to go, after dressing himself and turning back at David once more. They exchanged a sneaky smile and David waved humorously from his bed as Roger opened the door quietly and slowly closed it behind him. He straightened himself out, then took a deep breath.  
It had really happened. Hard to believe just how close he was to even _fucking_ David. The night had actually occurred. He shook his head, then adopted a soft foot and turned to the hall. But he took one step and jumped nearly six feet in the air.

"JESUS-!" he yelped as Nick suddenly appeared in front of him, almost magically. Nick immediately started fussing at him to be quiet, shushing him almost as loudly as Roger had yelled.  
"What're you doing up at two in the morn' anyway?" he asked once the volume had been toned down. Roger rubbed his eyes, pretending to still be groggy, as if he had just woken up. "Had to piss."  
Nick nodded, accepting his answer. "Well fine. I guess the 'piss bug' is going around cause I think I heard Rick get up to go about and hour ago too..."  
Roger smirked to himself, knowing that "Rick" had actually been David going out to the porch for his oddly-timed smoke.  
Suddenly he realized what he was doing. Roger rolled his eyes "Ok, are you just gonna stand here with me in the hall in the middle of the bloody night and talk about your piss? Get out of the way you twit, I'm tired," he complained.  
"I know you like it, Rog."  
"Yeah I love it shut up and MOVE."  
Nick grumbled about midnight courtesy and the former simply shoved past him as they walked opposite ways, Roger unable to wipe the pleased expression off his face.

The third time he woke, it was a light yellow color in the room, his own room, the warm welcome of morning at long last. He could smell the scent that someone had just cooked themselves breakfast. He hoped they made enough to serve him at least, since he was feeling particularly lazy. Probably the activity of the night…

He fell out of bed and stumbled down the stairs, only just realizing that he was still wearing the clothes he had worn the day before, forgetting in his stupor to change. He shrugged it off and entered the kitchen, giving Nick a good morning punch on the shoulder and standing in the middle of the three-sided counter area as he looked for something to drink.  
Richard was sitting at the kitchen table with David, whom Roger just noticed and gave a discreet wink to, and it was returned with a knowing grin as Richard put down the newspaper he was reading and held up a ceramic cup.

"Tea?" Richard offered. David took the cup, to the holder’s annoyance, but Roger declined it anyway. "I'll take coffee. We have any pitchers left to put it in?"  
Nick pointed to the sink. "Fresh pots."  
"Good thank you," he said, selecting one and heading towards their stash of coffee.  
"Nick just grinded some this morning Rog, you're lucky," David called from the table, and Roger smiled as he poured it carefully.

Something hit the table behind him. _"’Grinded’?_ What are you, some kind of pathetic uneducated sod? It's _ground_ , Dave."  
"No it's not, it's ‘grinded’. That's right, isn't it?"  
"I think it sounds correct," Richard chimed in.  
"You all must be insane, it's _ground._ Rog, which is it?" Nick demanded as Roger walked over and sat down at the table across from David, who hid his smiling mouth with his cup of tea. "I don't care wot the hell it is, I just know I'm drinking the shit right now and you all can just shut the hell up."  
Richard laughed and Nick grabbed the newspaper he was currently reading and rolled it up, hitting David in the head with it. His cry of dissent was barely louder than Richard's protesting whine. "Oi, get your own paper if you're going around smacking people with it!"

As he followed his advice and drummer and keyboardist ensued in a newspaper swordfight, guitarist and bassist exchanged a twinkling eye and laughed quietly at their own opposite convergence, a perfect union of bodies. Beauty and more combined into one.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this was originally posted to dA sometime between 2010-2012; I don't remember exactly when because I purged all my slashes at one point but did put it back up after a while. It was originally six chapters divided but I think it reads a little better all at once. I did some heavy editing to meet my personal standards because the original was very messy but it's 90% the same. Still not COMPLETELY satisfied with it but I really don't want to rewrite the whole thing  
> Everyone loved the end of part two with heh Nick and his roast and just that whole scene. I love it too, I think it's my favorite scene in the whole story. The end reads a bit strange because from what I recall I was taking challenges from some friends and I remember one of them was that I had to include one of them saying the phrase "fresh pots" (in reference to Dave Grohl). Another was the argument about grind/ground  
> Hopefully you were able to see the linked pictures of Rog because the big thing is his hair and that weird time he had such a long mane. I'm used to the way dA has (or HAD now I guess>:/) preview pictures above the text because a lot of my stories relied heavily on that to give you a visual of what they looked like in the time period the stories took place  
> This also utilizes what I guess would be called the AU theme of all of them living in the same house (which was a very popular theme back in the day for some reason)


End file.
